


doppelgänger

by buries



Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Barry Allen is The Flash, Community: fandomweekly, Doppelganger, Earth-2 (DCU), Earth-2 lives, F/M, Gift Giving, Missing Scene, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buries/pseuds/buries
Summary: Barry from Earth-1 helps Iris from Earth-2 surprise her husband for his birthday.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Earth-2 Barry Allen, Barry Allen/Earth-2 Iris West, Barry Allen/Iris West, Iris West & Earth-2 Iris West
Series: [challenge] fandomweekly fills [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909810
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: FandomWeekly (2019-2021) Writing Challenge on Dreamwidth





	doppelgänger

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for [fandomweekly's](http://fandomweekly.dreamwidth.org) prompts "long distance" and "'whose idea was this again?'". this can be set anytime in the show's universe except for 6b for obvious reasons. i miss my earth-2 baes. this won second place.
> 
> this is unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. thanks for reading! ♥

When Barry skids along the ground in the dead of the night, kicking up dust and kinetic sparks, he's unsurprised to see her. The West-Allen house of Earth-2 is his childhood home, perfectly intact and perfectly theirs. 

Brushing his hands against the pants of his suit, he smiles as Iris West-Allen walks confidently over towards him. 

"Mr Allen," she says, voice commanding. Her smile shines far brighter than the crescent moon. "You're early."

"Yeah," he says, smiling sheepishly. Looping his hand behind him, he pulls down the cowl of his Flash suit to reveal his thick, mussy hair. "Fluke, as you know."

She hums, pressing her lips together in what he still thinks is a brilliant smile. "He doesn't know you're here," she says quietly as if his doppelgänger has superhearing. Knowing how brilliant he is (is that conceited to say?), Barry wouldn't put it past Bartholomew of Earth-2 to simply _know_ something was amiss. 

Glancing at his house, he takes a few steps to close the distance between them. She smells like his Iris. It's funny how there are differences in the outcomes of specific choices, and yet, she seems to make the same one on every Earth when it comes to her perfume.

"I did bring it," he says. "The Flash POP."

Iris smiles. "Where?" She gives him a rather studious and professional once-over. He's pretty sure she'll be able to see the tiny thread that's beginning to fray at the seam of his shoulder—a fray Cisco with his sharp eyes has yet to notice. 

Barry holds out his hand, gesturing her to wait a moment. His hand disappears behind him as he pulls a tiny cube that's the size of a die from his back pocket.

Iris laughs uncertainly. "What is this?"

"Give me one second, Detective," he says. Barry places the tiny cube on the asphalt. Gesturing for her to take a big step back with him, he signals for her again to exude patience. "Just... Hang on." 

Pulling out a small device that looks like a thin remote, he presses a button and the box grows ten sizes and into its proper shape. The plastic box sits brand new and perfectly intact.

When Iris laughs again, it's with mirth. "Whose idea was this again?"

"Wells," he says, smiling. "Your Wells. He said that Cisco would need to make me a very specific backpack out of the material my suit's made out of but it would have to be a certain density, and then that wouldn't even guarantee that anything I carry within it would survive the Speed Force so... He made something to make it small."

Iris looks at him, smiling wide and shaking her head. "You're incredible, Barry Allen."

His cheeks heat and he bows his head for a moment. "I, um... Even signed the back." Barry cards his hand through his hair in embarrassment. Signing things is a joke between them—his Iris, not this Iris—and he isn't quite sure if he'd made the right decision to be so bold. She'd only asked for something from Earth-1 to commemorate the Flash—Bartholomew's Flash, the one who inspired him to be brave when he felt like he was incapable of it.

Quickly, he adds, "And asked Jay to send a version of him for Bartholomew... It should arrive in a couple of days. He signed it. And I think Jesse's going to flash by on his birthday, too."

Iris shakes her head, looking at him like he'd hung the moon in the sky. Barry can't help but not look away. She's not his Iris, yet she feels like she is. Everything about her exudes warmth. 

While Barry's the fastest man alive, able to see bullets before they even leave the carriages of guns and see people think before they even begin to leap, he doesn't see her step into his space, lift herself onto the tips of her flat shoes and kiss his cheek.


End file.
